Tu corazón en el Pasado
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Tomoyo desaparece misteriosamente...una poderosa hechicera del pasado kiere poseer su magia...Que poder será?...Clow la rescata de las manos de ella...se enamoraran? TxC. Una pareja rara pero hermosa. Dejen rr.


Tu corazón en el Pasado by Mod-Luna Hiwatari  
  
Summary: Tomoyo desaparece misteriosamente...una poderosa hechicera del pasado kiere poseer su magia...Que poder será?...Clow la rescata de las manos de ella...se enamoraran? TxC. Una pareja rara pero hermosa. Dejen r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS no me pertence sino a su respectivos autores, excepto al imbecil de la esquina de al lado. X)  
  
Capitulo I.  
Secuestrada.  
  
Era un hermoso día en la Ciudad de Tomoeda. Lo niños jugaban, los pajaros cantaban; se sentia una alegría enorme en ese día. Se sentía paz y alegría en cada uno de los ciudadanos, pero en especial en dos de ellos.  
  
-Sakura!!-Grito un joven de unos 16 años de edad, ojos chocolates y cabellos iguales.  
-Syaoran- dijo otra joven de 16 años, ojos verdes y cabello chocolate corriendo hacía el joven.  
  
Los dos jovenes apenas que llegan se abrazan y se dan un beso. Esta escena era observada por unos hermosos ojos amatistas, los cuales provenian de una hermosa joven de tez blanca y cabellos azules con reflejos morados. Esta hermosa joven de cristal era Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo, viendo que la joven pareja necesitaban privacida decide dar un paseo por el parque. Mientras veia el hermoso paisaje de su alrededor la joven empezo a cantar suavemente una melodia.  
  
Luna quieres ser madre Y no encuentras querer Que te haga mujer Dime luna de plata Qué pretendes hacer Con un niño de piel A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha Hijo de la luna  
  
Sin darse cuenta empezo a oscurecer, hasta que un momento dado se vio iluminda por la tenue luz de la luna. Parecía un ángel amatista, hasta que una sombra aparecio atrás suyo y hablo con una voz fría:  
  
-Mi querida Ángel amatista ha llegado tu hora...  
  
La sombra empezo a avanzar hacía ella, ella no pudo moverse por el miedo que sentía hasta que perdío el sentido...  
  
º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
  
Esas amatistas empezaron a abrirse lentamente, tratando de recordar que le había pasado...Sakura y Syaoran...el paseo...la sombra...la melodia....¿!?!?LA SOMBRA O.O?!??!...empezo a mirar hacia todos lados viendo todo a su alrededor. Hasta que vio a un hombre de estatura media, de cabello azules hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos azules enigmaticos y piel nivea. Como vestía se le hacia parecido hasta que hizo memoria...Ese es el traje de Clow O.O?!??!...sin darse cuenta el hombre se le había acercado y puesto a su lado.  
  
-Veo que ha despertado ángel amatista...-le sonrio dulcemente a Tomoyo.  
-disculpe señor quien es usted?-pregunto Tomoyo confundida  
  
El hombre se quedo pensando por unos momentos hasta que dijo:  
  
-Soy Leed Clow, pero ustede me puede llamar Leed, ángel amatista y usted ¿Como se llama, jovencita?  
-Tomoyo Daidouji y por favor llameme Tomoyo o siquiere ángel amatista-se sonroja levemente dandole un aspecto angelical. -bueno Tomoyo quisiera saber si usted quería tomar una tasa de té con Kerberos y Yue?- se paro y le tendío la mano.  
-con mucho gusto Leed, pero antes me podría dar un vestido ya que no se que le paso el mío-dijo avergonzandose de ser tan directa. -claro, coja el que mas quiera, todos estan a su disposición- sale del cuarto dejando a Tomoyo al frente de un gran armario. -no se que escoger...-empieza a hojear todos los vestidos, hasta que encuentra uno magnifico...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
En un lugar oscuro y tetrico se puede ver una mujer furiosa caminado por todos lados maldiciendo...  
  
-Maldito Clow me las vas a pagar por haberme quitado al ángel amatista...-se para y empieza a pensar-pero la voy a capturar  
  
En eso se abre una puerta demostrando a un hombre de ojos y cabellos marones.  
  
-Ama...-el hombre se inclino.  
-Si Hiro?- lo mira atentamente.  
-Tiene algun plan para atrapar a la ángel amatista?-la mira atentamente buscando una repuesta en sus ojos grises.  
-Si Hiro, si...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Hola!! O espero que les haya gustado el fic, se que es una pareja rara pero encantadora, me encanta O, bueno en el proximo capitulo  
  
Una tarde de Té agitada...  
  
Keberos y Yue aparecen.  
Que yo soy que?!?!? O.O si tu eres un...  
  
Dejen Reviews!!! 


End file.
